Grand Galloping Gala
The Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball attended primarily by high-class ponies. To attend this event, held in Canterlot, one must possess a golden ticket, as portrayed in The Ticket Master. When Twilight Sparkle is invited by Princess Celestia and sent an extra ticket, each of her friends beg for said ticket, speculating on what they thought the Gala would be like, and what their hopes are if they get to go there. History Before The Best Night Ever, there is no completely accurate depiction of what the Gala truly looked like, as none of the main ponies had ever attended before. This leads to much in-story speculation: Pinkie Pie believes it is the single biggest party in all of Equestria, filled with snacks, decorations, and party games. Rainbow Dash proclaims that the Wonderbolts perform every year; they do end up performing at the gala in The Best Night Ever. Fluttershy says that all the flowers in Canterlot's private garden are in bloom during the night of the event, with some of the most exotic avian wildlife in Equestria present. Twilight thinks it will be an opportunity to meet with the Princess and talk about her adventures in Ponyville, and Applejack claims the Gala will be the perfect place to sell her apple-based homemade food so she can use the money to fix the roof on her barn, Big Macintosh's plow and Granny Smith's hip. Spike claims that he "wants no part of this girly Gala gunk", and pretends to be disdainful about the ticket that Celestia gives him. best night ever! ♪]] The re-imagining most closely resembling the actual Gala is as how Rarity imagines it in The Ticket Master. While she has never attended prior to The Best Night Ever, she knows it is a formal event, as she confirms that every year she designs dress attire for clients who have been invited to the Gala. In fact, during Suited For Success, the plot is based around Rarity designing gowns for the Gala for her friends. Upon arriving, the Grand Galloping Gala is revealed to be an incredibly formal event, and is not the thing the six main ponies have imagined; a large portion of the party-goers seem to be highly aristocratic and snobbish, and they find the parties the main six (especially Pinkie Pie) typically partake in to be beneath them. The main six ponies attempt to make it special in their own way, only to have everything literally fall apart and the party ending in total chaos. After the Gala has been ruined, Princess Celestia states that she finds it to be "awful", and that they had made the Gala livelier with their involvement. According to the iOS app "Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day", the Grand Galloping Gala originated when the unicorns celebrated the completion of the construction of Canterlot and invited the other ponies to a huge party, which was greatly enjoyed by all. The party was therefore done again once every year until today. Gallery Wonderboltspreformance.png|The Wonderbolts doing their performance, seen here during the "At the Gala" sequence. Wonderboltspreformance3.png Wonderboltspreformance2.png celestiameeting.png|Meeting Princess Celestia is one of the things that ponies can do at the Gala. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|A VIP section, presumably for the Wonderbolts. Octavia playing a senata-W 1.1944.png|The four-pony orchestra that played at the Gala. Garden.png|Perhaps sit in the garden on a pillow and chat? sv:Stora galoppgalan Category:Society Category:Events Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need additional citations Category:Culture